


We Will Rock You

by Purple_Timmer_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Bullying?, One Shot, Song: We Will Rock You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Timmer_19/pseuds/Purple_Timmer_19
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote. I saw the idea on Pinterest and wanted to make a fic out of it :)
Kudos: 2





	We Will Rock You

**We Will Rock You**

Harry was having a less than stellar morning. He had woken up from a nightmare at about five that morning and couldn't fall back asleep. Paired with having to study for O.W.Ls late into last night, he was tired.

It was also a Thursday, which was Harry’s least favorite day. He’d already suffered through three days of torture - er… school that week and still had more to go before he got a break. 

He’d had some pretty sucky classes too. Divination and ancient runes, which both required painstaking concentration. 

So when Harry accidentally sliced his finger on his knife at lunchtime, he was more upset than he should’ve been. It really didn’t help when Malfoy came up behind him and said some less than nice things, and the whole great hall went quiet to watch.

“Oh, did poor Potter’s hand slip?” the Slytherin boy said with immense glee. “The mudblood can’t even use a knife, why should he be in a school for  _ wizards _ ?!”

That’s when an idea hit Harry like a brick.

He stood up, wiped the blood from his finger on Malfoy’s cheek, and made a stomp-stomp-clap rhythm as he semi-shouted the lyrics to We Will Rock You by Queen.

“You’ve got mud on your face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place! Singin’ WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!” 

And to his astonishment, every muggleborn or half-blood stood up and started the stomp-stomp-clap rhythm, repeating the lyrics ‘WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!’

The look on Malfoy’s face was priceless; He was absolutely terrified. And when he turned away and stormed out of the great hall, all the muggleborns, half-bloods, and even some purebloods (who had started doing the simple chant that mostly everyone else was doing) burst into applause.

No one really ever said ‘mudblood’ anymore.


End file.
